Master Key
The name comes from the fact that one key in a set of five is the "Master Key" which will unlock a set of locks to three prizes. Gameplay *The contestant is shown two small prizes, one at a time, each with a three-digit number displayed. The contestant must decide whether the first two digits or the last two digits (eg: $46 or $68 if 468 was displayed) are the correct price. A correct choice wins the prize and a choice of one of five keys. If the contestant fails to win any keys, which is getting neither of the two correct, the game immediately ends. The first time this happened was on June 9, 1992. Most recently, it happened on January 27,2017. Each of the five keys has a different effect on three locks which represent a car and two other prizes in the game. There is one key for each of the three locks, one "dud" key that opens nothing and one "master key" that opens all three locks. *The contestant inserts their chosen key into each of the locks, one at a time, to see which lock it opens, if any. The contestant wins the prizes represented by any locks that are opened. *The only way to win all three prizes in Master Key is to choose the master key. If a contestant has the master key, it will be obvious after it opens more than one lock. If a key opens the first lock, the contestant will usually be told to skip right to the third lock for the car to add to the excitement if the lock opens. The game can end on a somewhat anticlimatic note if the first key opens only the car; if this happens, the host finishes the game by checking to see what the second key might open, but this usually happens in the background as the contestant celebrates. History *The game debuted on March 25, 1983 and got its first win with only one key, the master key. *The red backing behind the Master Key sign, with the top resembling a city skyline, was removed on September 29, 2009 to keep it from running into the new Door #5 structure. *The Master Key sign was also absent on December 21, 1984 due to an abundance of Christmas decorations on the turntable. *The presentation of the prizes was also changed. Prior to May 7, 2013, all three prizes were revealed behind Door #2, with the two smaller prizes on each side of the car. A platform was later added for the car. On October 15, 2013 (aired out of order on October 22), the current prize reveal debuted, with the first two prizes in front of Door #2 and the car revealed behind Door #2 afterward. *For a brief period in Drew's era, Drew would ask the contestant to choose a key by number. Later, he went back to the old way by letting the contestant take a key. *On November 9, 2015, in a rare move, Master Key was played for a cash prize of $2,500 as the second prize. *On May 12, 2016, Master Key was featured on Let's Make a Deal as part of a mash-up between both shows. Behind the scenes and Trivia *The "unlocking" mechanism for the prizes is controlled by the position of magnets in the keys. The three single-prize keys have one magnet each, all in different spots; the master key has magnets in all three spots; and the "dud" key has no magnets. *As in Rat Race and Switcheroo, the contestant only needs to win the car (not necessarily all three prizes) for the game to be officially counted as won. A win of only one or two of the smaller prizes is considered a "partial win" as far as affecting perfect or winless shows. *If the contestant has won two keys, the process is repeated with the second key, unless the first was the master key and all three locks are already open. Of course, winning two keys guarantees winning at least one prize. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 17. Foreign versions *On the UK Leslie Crowther version, Master Key was played basically the same, but used a smaller setup and true keys and locks. Initially two sets of five hooks were used, with the one on the left carrying the keys; later on, it only used the set of hooks carrying the keys. On the Bruce Forsyth version, a free key was offered. *On the Vietnamese version, grocery items were used. Gallery Premiere Playing Master Key Debut 01.jpg Master Key Debut 02.jpg Master Key Debut 03.jpg Master Key Debut 04.jpg Master Key Debut 05.jpg Master Key Debut 06.jpg Master Key Debut 07.jpg Master Key Debut 08.jpg Master Key Debut 09.jpg Master Key Debut 10.jpg Master Key Debut 11.jpg Master Key Debut 12.jpg Master Key Debut 13.jpg Master Key Debut 14.jpg Master Key Debut 15.jpg From the 80s Master Key Bob A01.jpg Master Key Bob A02.jpg|Is this worth $53 or $32? Master Key Bob A03.jpg|It's $32! Our contestant gets a key. Master Key Bob A04.jpg Master Key Bob A05.jpg Master Key Bob A06.jpg Master Key Bob A07.jpg Master Key Bob A08.jpg Master Key Bob A09.jpg Master Key Bob A10.jpg Master Key Bob A11.jpg Master Key Bob A12.jpg Master Key Bob A13.jpg Master Key Bob A14.jpg Master Key Bob A15.jpg Master Key Bob A16.jpg Master Key Bob A17.jpg Master Key Bob A18.jpg From 2005 Master Key Bob B01.jpg Master Key Bob B02.jpg Master Key Bob B03.jpg Master Key Bob B04.jpg Master Key Bob B05.jpg Master Key Bob B06.jpg Master Key Bob B07.jpg Master Key Bob B08.jpg Master Key Bob B09.jpg Master Key Bob B10.jpg Master Key Bob B11.jpg Master Key Bob B12.jpg Master Key Bob B13.jpg Master Key Bob B14.jpg Master Key Bob B15.jpg Master Key Bob B16.jpg From 2009 Master Key Drew 01.jpg Master Key Drew 02.jpg Master Key Drew 03.jpg Master Key Drew 04.jpg Master Key Drew 05.jpg Master Key Drew 06.jpg Master Key Drew 07.jpg Master Key Drew 08.jpg Master Key Drew 09.jpg Master Key Drew 10.jpg Master Key Drew 11.jpg Master Key Drew 12.jpg Master Key Drew 13.jpg Master Key Drew 14.jpg Master Key Drew 15.jpg From 2014 masterkey2014-1.jpg masterkey2014-2.jpg masterkey2014-3.jpg masterkey2014-4.jpg masterkey2014-5.jpg masterkey2014-6.jpg masterkey2014-7.jpg masterkey2014-8.jpg masterkey2014-9.jpg masterkey2014-10.jpg masterkey2014-11.jpg masterkey2014-12.jpg YouTube Links Premiere Playing (March 25, 1983) A Playing from 1987 A Wipeout from 1992 (June 9, 1992) A Playing from 2001 A Funny Playing from 2002 (February 15, 2002) A Win from 2005 (October 31, 2005) A Playing from 2009 A Playing from 2011 Only Win from 2013 (May 7, 2013) A Wipeout from Season 42 (March 5, 2014) A Car Win from 2014 (January 2, 2014, aired out of order on July 2, originally rescheduled to air on June 26, then to June 30) A Win from 2014 (June 5, 2014, aired out of order on June 12) Another Win from 2014 (November 7, 2014) A Wipeout from 2015 (January 8, 2015) A Win from 2015 (November 9, 2015) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:2-Prize Games Category:Car Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:You Don't Have to Win it All Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:The Player is in Command Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"M" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games